The Force Awakens Blu
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Alex the Scarlet macaw decides to play a little prank on Blu... Inspired by the Youtube video called, "THE FORCE AWAKENS MY 2 YEAR OLD!" Again, in celebration for Star Wars Day! Rated T for some (birdie) language.
**Hey guys! Here's my second special Star Wars Rio one shot!**

 **If you have not, check out my first one called, "The Force Awakens"!**

 **For this one, this is inspired by a Youtube video called, "THE FORCE AWAKENS MY 2 YEAR OLD!"**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

It was a cool, sunny day in the small town of Moose Lake, Minnesota and in the Blue and Scarlet macaw bookstore, Alex the Scarlet macaw was bored as he was on the computer in the upstairs house, just watching videos on Youtube, sighing as nothing really caught his eye.

"Man, why are videos so boring these days?" Alex questioned to no one in particular, as he kept on clicking through videos.

However, soon enough one video caught Alex's eye as he was curious about it, clicking on it and letting the video run. The video was called, "THE FORCE AWAKENS MY 2 YEAR OLD!" and Alex was quite pleased since he was a Star Wars fan himself.

By the end of the video…

"That was the funniest thing ever!" Alex shouted out happily as he smiled. "Hmmm… I wonder…" Alex put a wing under his chin as he got to thinking.

Blu was sleeping in, in his cage, snoring peacefully with a smile on his face. Alex flew to Blu and looked at him, all quiet and at rest. Alex smiled evilly as he knew what he was going to do.

"Looks like Blu needs a wakeup call." Alex chuckled as he flew to a closet and searched through it before finding what he wanted.

It was a Kylo Ren halloween costume, sized for birds, and complete with mask and lightsaber even. Alex took the costume and before putting it on, he found a video camera and turned it on, speaking as he announced what he was going to do.

"Hey everyone, I'm going to wake up my brother Blu in a very special way, with me dressed up like Kylo Ren, he's going to be so mad at me!" Alex said, but of course only squawks came out of course since the camera of course did not understand birds, or any animal for that matter.

Alex put on the costume, finishing with the mask and then turning on the lightsaber, then going to wake up Blu from his peaceful sleep. Alex silently made his way in front of Blu's cage and when he got there, he poked at Blu through the bars with the lightsaber.

"Blu, my brother, wake up." Alex began in his best Kylo Ren voice as he continued poking at Blu with the tip of the lightsaber.

Blu only stirred, a bit irritated by whoever was waking him up. He just made annoyed sounds as he tried pushing whatever was poking him away to go back to his sleep. However Alex continued on trying to wake Blu up.

"Blu, wake up." Alex said again.

"Okay what is it, I'm trying to…" Blu began, but stopped when he saw Alex dressed as Kylo Ren. "Holy feathers!" Blu shouted out as he was fully up and was now back against the side of his cage, panting as he looked at Alex.

"Join me on the dark side Blu and together we should rule the galaxy." Alex said, smiling as he couldn't believe Blu was falling for this.

"I will never join you!" Blu shouted back as he began to sweat.

"If you will not join me, than you should be destroyed!" Alex said as he brought his lightsaber up.

Blu just closed his eyes, awaiting the blow, that never came. Instead, he heard loud laughing as he slowly opened his eyes to see what he thought was actually Kylo Ren on the floor, on his back, laughing and rolling around.

"Wait a minute… Alex is that you!" Blu shouted in anger.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Alex struggled to say through his laughing. "That was priceless!"

Blu only sighed in anger as he laid back down to sleep, very embarrassed at himself for not realizing that none of it was real. Alex finally managed to stop laughing and recollected himself, satisfied with the results of the day. However it was not over yet…

Alex had set up a hidden camera to record the whole thing and he took it out, watching the whole footage of his little prank, smiling as he got everything on it. Taking the camera in his talons, he connected it to the computer and uploaded it on Youtube, hoping it would get a lot of views.

Night was starting to fall and Alex was starting to get tired as he yawned and flew to his own cage for the night, making himself comfortable as he laid down and closed his eyes, eager to wake up next morning.

For the morning did come and as soon as the rays of sunlight stuck Alex's eyes, he shot up and went to the computer, turning it on and clicking how many views the video got…

And he got…

"10 million views!" Alex almost yelled out, but quickly closed his beak with his wings so no one could hear him. "Oh Blu is so going to not like this." Alex smiled.

"I just hope…" Alex began, but was cut off by Blu yelling out loudly.

"ALEX!" Blu yelled out as he must have been on another computer on saw the video and the number of views it got.

"Oh no, I'm in big trouble…" Alex sighed as he prepared to face Blu's wrath.

* * *

 **Well guys, sorry this was so short! But I hope I made you laugh!**

 **And as always, see you next time!**


End file.
